I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret
by JaceandJasper
Summary: What happens when Edward stops paying attention to Bella? And what does Jasper do about it? Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

Edward didn't know which, in itself, is a miracle.

He hadn't been reading my mind lately, assuming that everything was okay now that the Volturi were gone. Renesmee was off with Jacob most of the time, and Edward usually snuck around behind them, following. He was getting a little obsessive.

But I didn't care. Because that meant, for those few hours, I had Bella all to myself.

She had really filled out since she was turned, her curves becoming more apparent as she tested tighter clothes. Her lips were fuller too, the lower one pouting out in an adorable way that made me want to bite it and never let go.

And then there was the rest of her body.

Sneaking off together, we would usually go to the clearing I'd found by accident one night. It was _our_ clearing.

We would go there and lose control. I barely last a few seconds before I ripped her clothes off of her, loving the feeling of her naked body wriggling under mine.

Those stolen hours, once Edwards, made me feel _alive_.

They made me feel _human_.

They made me feel like I wasn't as much of a monster as I thought I was.

And I loved it.

Perhaps it was just companionship, as Edward hadn't been paying much attention to her lately; it was the same with Alice.

Maybe it was the love we both felt. Maybe we were soul mates as I'd wished so many times before.

Then maybe this wouldn't feel so wrong.

But, wrapping around each other and becoming one under the moonlight, I could never construe this as wrong. It was perfect.

And I wouldn't give it up for anything.

So, for now, I, Jasper Hale, would keep Bella my Dirty Little Secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for me graduating high school in a week!**

**Disclaimer- I don't ownnn I don't ownnn**

They were wild.

Pressing up against each other when the time was right.

Pushing away when it was wrong.

Ignoring all when they'd go to their secret clearing.

Jasper didn't care about Edward's feelings anymore. He barely even saw his own wife. The sex was getting rougher with Bella, leaving huge craters in the meadow and impossible bruises on each of their bodies. They bled. In all his time as a vampire, he'd never bled before.

But he fucking liked it.

"Cum for me, Bella," Jasper panted as he drove himself into her again and again. Bella clenched tightly around him as she screamed to the high Heavens, Jasper following not far behind as he spilled himself inside of her. He collapsed, completely spent, on top of Bella Swan. Their cold bodies collided (he no longer cared if he hurt her) and he could feel more bruises come to surface. "Why do we bruise?" Jasper had asked, sedated and content, laying next to naked Bella in the one place they could truly be themselves. She didn't have an answer.

He shouted. He screamed. He scratched his throat raw and made her cry while in the throes of passion. She knew he didn't mean it. It was just the way he did things.

"I don't know," Bella sighed, snuggling deeper into Jasper's embrace. He held her tighter.

The next words he said weren't expected by either of them. His eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Run away with me."

They didn't speak to each other for a week after Jasper made the proposition.

Bella didn't know if he was serious or not; she'd just gotten up, dressed, and was gone before he could say another word. But eventually Jasper got tired of waiting.

He cornered her one night when they were alone and ripped her clothes off. He was tired of waiting and he was horny as fuck.

They did it on the piano. They crushed it to pieces (Jasper ordered another one and shipped it right quick to the house). They did it on the kitchen counters (they shattered them and Jasper later made the excuse that he did it because he was sick and tired of staring at the same pattern for forty-five years). They fucked each other hard in every bed in the house, including Edward and Bella's; they broke through the walls and Jasper called a designer (Bella made the excuse that she was sick of the color scheme).

It was slow, but it was rough and hard. The pent-up frustration (even though it'd only been a week) got to them and it was insane and crazy and _fuck_ they needed each other.

"Yes," Bella panted (even though they didn't need to breathe) at one of their in-between breaks, the breaks designed for the express purpose of them picking something else to fuck on. Jasper didn't need to ask what she meant when she said it. He didn't do anything, simply attached his lips to hers and took her from behind.

They packed their bags that very night (followed by a passionate fucking the likes of which neither of them had seen before).

They were gone the next day.

**Mmk. Here's what's going on: I don't have many idea's for this story. I wrote this second chapter because I couldn't stand letting down all the people telling me to write more. Any thoughts or idea's? Let me know!**


End file.
